


[Fanvid] Bohemian Rhapsody

by Ariaste



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanvids, Multi, it's the bohemian rhapsody fanvid you've all been waiting for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaste/pseuds/Ariaste
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	[Fanvid] Bohemian Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> "WHEN WILL SOMEONE MAKE ME A BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY FANVID FOR GOOD OMENS," I yowled into the void, and immediately realized that any sensible person would consider that endeavor a daunting one, to say the least, and that it would be impossible (and unethical) for me to pressure any of my friends into doing it for me. So yesterday I sat down, learned video editing, and made this. It took me FOURTEEN HOURS and I did it in one sitting. 
> 
> behold my triumph


End file.
